marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Arnold Ogley (Earth-616)
His first test was on his pet cat, although he succeeded in making the cat invisible, the feline soon died. Perfecting the formula three months later, Ogley injected himself with the formula just as his landlord was about to kick him out for back rent in favour of renting his apartment to the Human Torch and Toro. Now invisible, Ogley kicked his landlord down the stairs, and fled the area in a stolen car, confusing all who witnessed his crimes. He raced to Chromo Chemicals where he shot Parker dead, just as the Torch and Toro arrive who were coincidentally invited to participate in ballistic tests at the lab. Realizing that the shooter is invisible, the Torch and Toro managed to tackle Ogley, but he knocked them out with gas pallets and escaped. He then began his invisibility to have fun by pulling pranks on people. Meanwhile, the Torch and Toro traced Parker's death to Ogley and learned from Kathie Winters that he sought to bring her a jewel. The two learned from the local newspaper of the recent purchase of the Queen Blue Sapphire and deduced that Ogley would try to steal it. The two heroes were unaware that Ogley had been following them and and heard their plans. He then committed a series of petty crimes and pranks to lure the heroes into the house he was occupying and knocked the two heroes out with an electrified asbestos lined net. He then left the Torch and Toro in an air tight room to be hung by a motorized noose while he went to steal the sapphire. Stealing the jewel, he took it to Kathie and offered to inject her with the invisibility formula so that they could be together, but Kathie refused. Before Ogley could force her, the Torch and Toro arrived and doused Ogley with luminescent paint and gave him chase. Realizing he could not escape capture, Ogley turned his gun on himself blowing his head off. As he died, the invisibility formula wore off restoring him to normal opacity as he died. | Powers = Invisbility: After injecting himself with his own formula, Arnold Ogley became invisible to the human eye. The exact mechanics of this invisibility is unknown. It appears that those who are injected with the formula are permanently invisible, and cannot shift back to visibility. There was no known cure for this condition, however after death those who were rendered invisible would revert to normal. | Abilities = Arnold Ogley was as brilliant chemist who developed an invisibility formula. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Ogley's invisibility apparently required him to be naked as he did not appear to be wearing clothes. This provided specific limitations as to where he could go in terms of human comfortability. Also, there's the question of where he kept his gun when he wasn't using it... | Equipment = Ogley developed gas pellets that could temporarily knocked out anyone who breaths in the gas. | Transportation = | Weapons = Ogley carried a gun. | Notes = | Trivia = Other Invisibility Serum mutates: Leonard Gade, Chandi, Invisible Woman (Olga Petrov/Petrova)http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix5/invisiblewomanpetrov.htm and Darick Gallhager. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Invisibility